


A Marvelous Time Ruining Everything.

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, F/M, Jason hates galas, Jason never died, M/M, Multi, New Relationship, Planned Kon-el/Jason Todd, Size Difference, Strings of Fate, The batfamily are bad family, except fate gets in the way, fated AU, jason is 15, jason is the youngest, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day Seven of Sladin week.The red string of fate is visible to all until you meet your fated one. With Jason’s being visible it is the only reason he can think of for being adopted at fifteen by Lord Wayne. No-one adopts teens unless its for an ulterior reason. The party is in full swing and Jason is on the verge of discovering he’d been right all along. That is until he meets a man he could climb like a tree with silver hair and an eyepatch. Fate deciding to throw him a lucky break for once in his life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	A Marvelous Time Ruining Everything.

Lilting melodies from the orchestra. Glitter seeming to shimmer in the air as the warm lighting glinted off all the jewellery in the room. The elite of Gotham and surrounding cities showing off their wealth. 

Jason hates these parties. As the newest adoptee of Bruce Wayne he felt like the entertainment, even after a year and a half of being in his house and family. The elite, along with Jason not that they knew that, thought it weird Bruce had adopted a fifteen-year-old. 

Teenagers, even the younger ones, were seen as too troublesome to adopt. Getting passed over for children and babies. Their trauma manifesting in multiple self-destructive behaviours. From becoming withdrawn to actively lashing out, they were all tarred with the same brush. All seen as too damaged to bother with. 

Why adopt a kid that’ll age out in a handful of years?

It didn’t help that, as the youngest, he was expected to be this bright-eyed thankful boy. Constantly in awe of someone such as Wayne deeming him worthy of his time and money. Something Jason just couldn’t do. 

He’d spent too many years suffering because the wealthy underpaid their workers and forced them to nearly kill themselves just so the owners bank balance would continue rising. He’d seen too many of the people in the room lurking around the streets, picking up people of all ages and using them to their hearts content. Seen too many of those people end up in Thompkins’ clinic because the elite got too rough or took too much. Discarded like trash once they found some new shiny toy. 

It didn’t help that the red string everyone had was visible, marking him out as someone who’d not found his other half. The string becoming invisible to all except you and your fated one after that first meeting. His brothers and sister weren’t marked with a red string. Life allowing them to meet their fated one in time to avoid too much scorn by the elite. It wasn’t as if some of them didn’t have their own strings visible, floating off into nothing as evidence they’d not found their halves. Dancing with people they’d married for convenience or prestige. 

A visible string left him open to the vultures. All vying to add themselves to the Wayne family, even if it wasn’t through blood and involved marrying street trash. 

His siblings had left him as usual. All swanning off to enjoy the night with their partners. Damian was with John and Colin, the three boys a rarity in having a string shared between more than two. Tim and Cassie were eyeing the dessert table, waiting for Alfred to disappear so they could scarf down all their favourites and leave none for anyone else. Cass and Steph looked like they were gliding more than dancing around the floor. Cass’ ballet training leading them in an intricate swirl that left people amazed. Duke and Claire were chatting with the Fox family, hands intertwined. Even Dick had met his fated one. The most flighty of the family settling down with Wally after an agreement between Bruce and one of the best private investigation teams in the country led him over to Central City. Wally has been training under his uncle Barry Allen until meeting Dick and getting whisked into this life. The red-headed man had energy to match Dick in spades and their match seemed perfect. The fates alining for them. 

Unlike Jason, who stood in an alcove trying to hide. Too many people had already approached him trying to talk him into a dance. Trying to weasel their way into the family, as if their motivations weren’t as obvious as the whispers and stares. Muttered comments about an upbringing he couldn’t change. Parents he couldn’t help. A life he hadn’t been able to change until he met the right social worker. 

Annoyance building, and his flask getting dangerously low on whisky, Jason slipped down the edge of the room. The crowd oblivious to his movements thanks to his adoptive father taking the stage. Reaching the one balcony people never used on nights like this. His own little haven in a sea of excess. 

Jason has just settled, forearms resting on the stone railing and cravat discarded along with his cummerbund. The stifling silk felt too soft against his skin. Itching and making him feel both overdressed and completely naked. The layers and layers required for these events adding to his discomfort. All expected to be worn by any son of Lord Bruce Wayne.

Why the fuck did Lord Bruce fucking Wayne pick me? I ain’t blood, I’ve not got Timmy’s smarts, Cass’ skills, or Dick and Duke’s wholesomeness. I’m just street scum above his station in life. 

He’d just started contemplating if he could escape to the roof when there was a tug on the ring finger of his left hand. The string seeming to snap tort. Cutting through the air and breaking the fragile silence Jason sought with a greater desperation than his mother had sought ether. 

Spinning around Jason blinked and blinked again, disbelieving what he saw.

The red string was as tense as any wire on a suspension bridge. Straight out from Jason’s hand to the behemoth of a man now before him. Broad shoulders covered in a crisp white jacket with tails. Navy cravat with intricate orange embroidery in a Windsor knot. Trousers fitted but not obscene. He was easily a foot and a half taller than Jason. Brilliant white-silver hair that hung over his forehead and yet didn’t distract from the navy and orange eyepatch that matched his cravat. Leaving Jason wondering if he always matched them or if someone had done it for him. 

“Well, this is a turn of events. It’s certainly livened up my evening.” The deep voice seemed to rumble through the air like thunder. The impending storm close but far enough away for you to find shelter. “General Slade Wilson, and who might you be?” He held out his hand for Jason. Not as you would to shake, but as you would when meeting a lady. 

Trembling from head to toe, mind in a tizzy thanks to the sudden arrival of his fated. His fated who was so much older and bigger than him; almost as if fate knew everything Jason sought but was always denied. He rested his hand in Slade’s, amazed at how dainty it looked, a gasp escaping as Slade brushed his lips across Jason’s scarred knuckles. 

“Jason Wayne, pleased to make your acquaintance Sir.” He kept his head dipped, eyes glued on where Slade still held his hand. The red string linking them seeming to dance in the air now they’d acknowledged each other. 

They stayed there, standing on the balcony with left hands held and their strings invisible to all. Learning about the other in the short window of time they’d get before one of Jason’s new family inevitably came to find them. Histories morphing into amusing anecdotes into words that skirted the boundary of proper. 

Never once in fifteen years had Jason had to concern himself with what was proper to say or do. Then Wayne had appeared and the last year and a half had been spent being scolded for saying or doing the wrong thing. Being paraded around like a sideshow novelty. Step right up! Ladies, Gentlemen, and People alike; come see the marvel that is a common street rat who has mastered the arts. Reading quicker than most of his owners. 

With Slade it was different. Proper didn’t seem to be something the man concerned himself with. Too gruff for what Jason had come to think of as the soft, pompous elites. Stories too gory and horrifying, telling of blood and death and triumph to entertain those they were both hiding from. The dangerous air to his smile and the twinkle in his eye sending shivers down Jason’s spine. 

They’d moved at some point, ending up sitting at the small cast iron table and chairs. Hands now more comfortably held, fingers linked together. Jason’s left to Slade’s right. The smaller man’s back to the door to allow the military man the better vantage point. All his life Jason had taken the seat with the better vantage point. Refusing to compromise his safety, even in somewhere as heavily fortified as the Wayne Estate. Here with Slade, he felt safe. Almost like he knew the man would protect him. 

The sound of the door opening made Jason jump. A subtle shift overtaking the relaxed posture Slade had slumped into. Ready to fight if need be. 

“Oh there you are Jace, Dad was asking for you.” Dick called in relief as he spotted the smallest of Wayne’s children. Too oblivious to notice the missing string or the man holding Jason’s hand. “Come on, you know you can’t hide out here all night. Bruce needs you in there.” 

Jason scoffed. There was only one thing Bruce needed him for and that was to distract the single people from coming after him. “I’m in the middle of something Richard. Please tell B I’ll be in soon.” 

As if the cold words froze the world and cleared a mist Dick noticed the man sat with Jason, the now-invisible string and their clasped hands. “Who are you and what have you done to my brother?” He bit out. Every lesson on controlling his fury crumbling in the face of someone of Slade’s age and aura freely touching Jason. 

Jason sneered. Dick only ever made them out to be brothers when it suited him. Wanted to impress Wally, look I’m helping the beggar. Wanted a day with his siblings, sorry Dad I can’t take Jace we’re going to the races and you know how loud it is. Intricate lies that were difficult to distinguish. 

Slade rose to his feet and stepped around Jason, his hand brushing Jason’s lapel. Fingertips resting on the back of his neck. “It’s good Lord Wayne wishes to see Jason, as we have things to discuss. I don’t plan to leave my chosen one here while it is resolved. Do excuse us Richard,” He held his arm out for Jason. Managing to make him feel like the women in all the popular books he’d been reading. 

“No! I will not excuse you.” Dick reached out and grabbed Jason’s arm. Hand wrapping around the thin bicep and making the younger man flinch. “He is not going to be your soulmate Little Wing. He is far too old.” 

Jason looked up at Slade and grinned. A purely filthy thing that would no doubt scandalise everyone beyond that door who isn’t a servant. 

He answered back with his own, letting his soulmate defend himself. He’d been doing it for long enough that Slade would only assist so he would know he wasn’t alone any longer. 

“You’re not getting it Grayson. I want to climb the General here like a fucking tree and sink down onto that cock of his until I’m seeing stars.” Jason stumbled right into Slade’s hold as Dick released him in disgust. He rolled his eyes at his brother’s display. It’s like he forgot his youngest sibling was a street rat, one dressed up all fancy, but a street rat nonetheless. 

“Jason Wayne you cannot talk like that any longer. Surely Bruce has spoken to you about that!” Dick sounded so scandalised that Jason had to turn into Slade’s very firm, very broad chest to stifle his giggles. 

The comment about Bruce made sense to Jason. His siblings were never around. Helping manage the estate, away training with some scholar or another, spending time with their fated. Never time to spend with their newest sibling and then expecting him to fall into line when they snapped their fingers. 

“He gave up over a year ago, you’d know if you were ever around or cared. Now, be seeing you Dickie. I need to find our dearest Papa.” The sarcasm was strong with this one and Slade let his hand wander to Jason’s hip giving it a squeeze. Nothing was more attractive to him than someone with the confidence to put people in their place. 

The walk through the ballroom was a lot easier for Jason with the string invisible to everyone but him and Slade. Helped along by Slade being such a solid wall behind him. Hand gentle where it rested on Jason’s hip. 

They reached the door hidden behind the orchestra quicker than Jason ever had. It was only as they stepped up, Jason’s smaller fist knocking on the solid oak, that he realised he was still missing his cravat and cummerbund. Talk about looking like a scandal walking. 

The door swung open and Alfred sent an appraising eye over Jason’s outfit before waving him and Slade in. He didn’t question why the older man was there, figuring it had to do with the string that wasn’t visible anymore. 

Jason froze as he looked over those dotted around the room. Lord Luthor was sat with Bruce, smug grin on his face as his son fidgeted in the seat beside him. Slade hitting his back, hand squeezing on his hip and one darting out to settle on his shoulder and steady him. 

“Jay-Lad!” Jason cringed. There was something horribly fake about Bruce when he’d gotten into the good ale. He seemed like a completely different person. Then again they couldn’t let him have scotch at these things as he became a brooding husk of a man who’d only talk in grunts when drinking that. “So glad you could join us. Please excuse us Sir. I’ll be with you as soon as I’m finished with my boy.” 

“What’s this about Father?” He knew better than to let his East End accent slip in around such company as another lord. 

“Wonderful news my boy, I’ve just finished organising the terms of your marriage to Connor here.” Bruce, clueless as ever when on the good ale, clearly hadn’t spotted how Slade was supporting Jason. 

“Fuck that!” His accent slipped back in. He couldn’t help it. He was just so full of rage. How dare the man who’d promised he’d never force him to do anything he didn’t want to do now try to force a wedding he didn’t want. “I’m leaving.”

“Where will you go Jason, you’re the last minute adoption of a man in need of someone to complete this union and solidify our alliance.” Lord Lex Luthor smoothly interjected. 

Slade moves to stand beside Jason, arm settling around his shoulders and pulling the smaller man into his side. “He’ll be coming with me, seeing as I’m his fated and that holds more legal weight than that contract you just signed.” 

Jason couldn’t help it. He just had to melt into Slade’s side as he spoke. The rumble comforting, it’s vibration fitting into a hole he didn’t realise was empty. Slade’s arrival making Jason feel more complete.

Bruce paled at Slade’s words. They were true. Any previously negotiated marriage or other control agreement was void in the face of a fated match. Especially one as fresh as Jason and Slade’s. 

“Where,” Bruce switched on a dime reminding Jason of Willis, “where are your siblings Chum?” The faux cheer and kindness making Jason shake in Slade’s hold. 

“I had to get away for a bit. They were all too busy doing whatever they wanted to pay any attention to me. First time Dickbag spoke to me all night was just now.” The growl Bruce let out made Jason jump, hiding behind Slade knowing the veteran could take his adoptive father. Although, in the face of all his rage Jason suspected it was now former adoptive father. 

“Come little bird, let us depart. I’m sure Wintergreen hasn’t gotten too deep in the gambling between the coachmen.” Slade turned them and walked them out the room. Arm keeping Jason tucked into his side as he stared down anyone that dared talk about his fated one and the union their meeting has just torn apart. Seems he owes his daughter that sword after all, she was the reason he’d bothered to come. A feeling of the night being important to their family making her bug him until he gave in and got ready. 


End file.
